


Bugs, It had to be bugs?

by StarOfShadows666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Broken Body parts, Fluff and Angst, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Hunk has a weak stomach, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not for long tho, Self-Esteem Issues, Very Little Vomit, Vomiting, dead bodys (no main charaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarOfShadows666/pseuds/StarOfShadows666
Summary: Hunk looked for a door or a window..something to escape from but nothing...He looked at his friends, he needs to do something...something to help get his friends out. Even if that means his death...as scary as that thought is. It’s a very likely scenario that….god he’s gonna be sick.
Relationships: Hunk/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Bugs, It had to be bugs?

This is bad. This is very bad. Was the only thought going through Hunk’s mind. Keith’s head has a gash that was gushing blood, Pidge’s Arm is broken (in multiple places), Lance’s Leg and nose are broken and his right eye is swollen. Shiro (thank whatever gods that might be listing)and Allura are -for the most part- fine. The cell was cold and damp and different colored Blood was splattered across the wall. Body parts decomposing in a corner, that Hunk refused to look at. Hunk looked for a door or a window..something to escape from but nothing...He looked at his friends, he needs to do something...something to help get his friends out. Even if that means his death...as scary as that thought is. It’s a very likely scenario that….god he’s gonna be sick…

“Okay, Team we need a plan and fast. Keith’s out for right now, our bayards and armor are gone and even if we had those Lance and Keith would have to be carried while Lance shoots...This is gonna get ugly quick if we try that...anybody else got any ideas?” Shiro looked at the team, No one seemed to have one and hunk was kinda busy trying not to puke. Before anyone even thought of a plan someone walked in. They were definitely not Galra. But some weird Insectoid. Kinda looks like a Mosquito. Hunk looked about ready to puke again. 

“Paladins…” The Inset said with a hiss. “We will give you a choice of freedom Give us one of you and you may leave.” The Bug like alien said with a glint in its eyes.  
Hunk eyes widen this is the team's chance. He looked around everyone looked distraught how could they ask us to choose, why choose, who do we choose...Hunk looked at his family. He knew he should do it. Of course, he knew the only other two who could, were leaders. The leader of the other paladins and The other controls the castle to get everyone away. And even if the other three were fine Lance was the sharpshooter he made sure every mission didn’t backfire, Pidge was the genius hacker (and more) and Keith was their best fighter (besides Shiro of course)...and then there was him, Hunk...The slow, motion sick, fat Hunk. Not even that strong.  
“I’ll do it,” Hunk said standing up. He could feel the stares of his fellow paladins. “Let everyone else go. And You can take me,” Hunk can’t look, he won’t look at them.

The insectoids look shocked they were just watching him throw up in a corner because of their last meal. But a meal is a meal and he was bigger than the others. “We will accept this. We will set to the Valhena. She will drain you and then use your body for her eggs to make more of us. Now come. Let us get you to the Valhena.” They grabbed Hunks arm. He yanked back.  
“Not until I watch my friends leave. I will put them on a ship I will also watch the ship leave until you can not track it. Do you understand?” Hunk stood his ground looking them dead in the eyes. Ready for all hell to break loose.  
And to his surprise, it didn’t. “ Smart of you, We understand your concerns. And we will bid by them.” So they took them to get the paladin armor and bayards. While they were walking Hunk refused to look at his Boyfriend. Or any of them.  
“Hunk,” Shiro hissed, “You cannot be serious about this. We would have found another way no matter what. And we are going to find a different way because like hell, am I going to willingly let them take you away from me. You are the one good thing that has happened here in space. Besides the team, please. We can’t do this. I can’t do this without you. Please, I'm not letting you do this.” Shiro sobbed  
Hunk was taken aback, What was he to do? This is his boyfriend the best thing to happen to him in space. But he had to do this. “Shiro, my radiant beautiful Shiro. You must be strong. I have to do this. I am the only one who can, You as the black paladin, as the Leader can’t. Allura can’t because she has to wormhole everyone. Keith is our fighter, Lance made sure every mission didn’t backfire, Pidge was the genius hacker (and more) and Keith was their best fighter (besides Shiro of course)...and then there was him, Hunk...The slow, motion sick, fat Hunk. Not even that strong.  
“I’ll do it,” Hunk said standing up. He could feel the stares of his fellow paladins. “Let everyone else go. And You can take me,” Hunk can’t look, he won’t look at them.

The insectoids look shocked they were just watching him throw up in a corner because of their last meal. But a meal is a meal and he was bigger than the others. “We will accept this. We will set to the Valhena. She will drain you and then use your body for her eggs to make more of us. Now come. Let us get you to the Valhena.” They grabbed Hunks arm. He yanked back.  
“Not until I watch my friends leave. I will put them on a ship I will also watch the ship leave until you can not track it. Do you understand?” Hunk stood his ground looking them dead in the eyes. Ready for all hell to break loose.  
And to his surprise, it didn’t. “ Smart of you, We understand your concerns. And we will bid by them.” So they took them to get the paladin armor and bayards. While they were walking Hunk refused to look at his Boyfriend. Or any of them.  
“Hunk,” Shiro hissed, “You cannot be serious about this. We would have found another way no matter what. And we are going to find a different way because like hell, am I going to willingly let them take you away from me. You are the one good thing that has happened here in space. Besides the team, please. We can’t do this. I can’t do this without you. Please, I'm not letting you do this.” Shiro sobbed  
Hunk was taken aback, What was he to do? This is his boyfriend the best thing to happen to him in space. But he had to do this. “Shiro, my radiant beautiful Shiro. You must be strong. I have to do this. I am the only one who can, You as the black paladin, as the Leader can’t. Allura can’t because she has to wormhole everyone. Keith is our fighter, Lance made sure every mission didn’t backfire, Pidge was the genius hacker (and more) and Keith was their best fighter (besides Shiro of course)...and then there was him, Hunk...The slow, motion sick, fat Hunk. Not even that strong.  
“I’ll do it,” Hunk said standing up. He could feel the stares of his fellow paladins. “Let everyone else go. And You can take me,” Hunk can’t look, he won’t look at them.

The insectoids look shocked they were just watching him throw up in a corner because of their last meal. But a meal is a meal and he was bigger than the others. “We will accept this. We will set to the Valhena. She will drain you and then use your body for her eggs to make more of us. Now come. Let us get you to the Valhena.” They grabbed Hunks arm. He yanked back.  
“Not until I watch my friends leave. I will put them on a ship I will also watch the ship leave until you can not track it. Do you understand?” Hunk stood his ground looking them dead in the eyes. Ready for all hell to break loose.  
And to his surprise, it didn’t. “ Smart of you, We understand your concerns. And we will bid by them.” So they took them to get the paladin armor and bayards. While they were walking Hunk refused to look at his Boyfriend. Or any of them.  
“Hunk,” Shiro hissed, “You cannot be serious about this. We would have found another way no matter what. And we are going to find a different way because like hell, am I going to willingly let them take you away from me. You are the one good thing that has happened here in space. Besides the team, please. We can’t do this. I can’t do this without you. Please, I'm not letting you do this.” Shiro sobbed  
Hunk was taken aback, What was he to do? This is his boyfriend the best thing to happen to him in space. But he had to do this. “Shiro, my radiant beautiful Shiro. You must be strong. I have to do this. I am the only one who can, You as the black paladin, as the Leader can’t. Allura can’t because she has to wormhole everyone. Keith is our fighter, Lance our Sharpshooter, and Pidge is the hacker/genius. Whatever you wanna call them,” Hunk smiled sadly at his boyfriend. “And I'm just...me” He finished sadly.  
“Yes you are just you, You are a beautiful man, who is gifted in cooking and mechanics, and is one of the smartest people I know. Yeah, maybe pidge is smarter in some things. But you are smarter than them in others. Just because you are not good at what they do. Does not mean you’re not good at what YOU do.”  
Hunk was shocked. What does he say to that? Shiro looked about ready to bite someone's head off, but his eyes held a gentleness to them. “Shiro I-”  
“We are here.” The insects said. “You all will be able to say goodbye but that is all you get.” Hunk looked shocked but then Remembered that they also had his Bayard. He smirked. “Hey Shiro, I need to tell you something.” Hunk said loudly. And winked at Shiro and Dipped him. Kissing the leader breathless. Their captors looked away. Hunk smirked as he grabbed His’ Bayard and it knocked the closest to them out. The rest of the team ,that can move, smirked as they followed Hunks lead with taking them down silently. “Let's move ” Hunk yelled to the team. Shiro still dazed didn’t realize what was happening until they were on the ship.  
“You ass! You could have told me that was your plan.” Hunk stared at his boyfriend. The team was happy to be out of that mess. Everyone was happy though! Everyone is fine and alive and unhurt.  
Never mind on that last one. Hunk went towards the front taking the pilot seat and having Allura beside him, “Allura contract Coran. Make sure he has pods for Keith, Lance, and Pidge. Make sure he knows the injuries and who needs one the most. Also, give him our current location so we can either meet him here so we can use our energy for our oxygen and heating.” Hunk was acting weird But no one could ask him about it. Everyone was to busy trying to help someone else. “Shiro! Grab the first aid and Wrap Keith’s gash. It's the best we can do for now. But it's better than nothing.” Shiro nodded his head as he got up to do that. “Then try and wake him. We don't want him going into a coma. After try and set Pidges arm and try and also set Lance's leg and nose. His nose we can’t do much about but we can give him something for the blood staining his suit. ”  
“Hunk I got something. Coran, please tell me you are there.” Allura and Hunk held their breath as The transmitter made a noise and then there was a very welcoming face.  
“Paladins thank the Ancients! Where have you been?!” Coran’s voice shook a little and Allura Smiled at seeing the older Altan.  
“Coran We need pods for Pidge, Lance, and Keith.” And she told the older man the injuries and where so the pods are able to find the wounds quicker and fix them. 

It was a couple of earth hours later, and The younger paladins were stepping out of the pods. Everyone was safe. Hunk breathed a sigh of relief and went to make a healthy supper for everyone. As Hunk started the process of their dish he was going to make, the kitction’s door opened and Hunk heard footsteps approaching. “Hunk.” Shiro started. Hunk just hummed in acknowledge. “Hunk, we need to talk about what happened with the...alien bug things.” Hunk looked at his Boyfriend and laughed at the face Shiro made. “Hunk don’t laugh at me this is important!” 

“Babe. I’m fine. Really, we got away. The team is safe and out of danger. It’s fine.” Hunk smiled lightly. “You need to stop worrying so much. I.am.fine Shiro. Really” 

Shiro looked at Hunk weirdly. As if he thinks that Hunk is lying, well, He is lying because he really not okay. His hands were shaking but you wouldn't be able to tell if you don’t know what you're looking for and Shiro did but he wasn't looking. When the oven like thing dings, Hunk called the others to eat. While they all sit down he starts to leave.

“Hunk my boy, where are you going?” Coran's voice called out causing the others to look up at him. 

“Sorry, I’m just not hungry.” Lance stared at his best friend. “Really, I’m not hungry. I am tired though. So if you’ll excuse me.” and with that Hunk flees the room. 

Later

“Hunk?” Shiro leans his head into Hunks room, he sees the lump that is his boyfriend on his bed. “Babe?” Shiro smiled when at that moment a snore comes out of hunks chest. Shiro smiles and tiptoes into the room. As the door shuts, he leaves for the bathroom to change. When he was done he asks hunk to scoot over on the bed so he could crawl in. Hunk grunts as he awakens and stared at Shiro. But he does scoot over for his boyfriend for cuddles. Shiro smiles. “You know in the morning we need to talk about your insecurities.” Hunk glares at Shiro. 

“I mean we don’t have too, You just want to.” Hunks voice was deep and gravelly from being asleep for a good Varga. Shiro smiles lightly at Hunk.

“Hunk...please? I know it might not seem important to you but it is to me because I love you. And the things you said about yourself made me upset and sad...I don’t want you hurt.” Shiro smile drops a little. “I hate seeing the people I love hurting…and that includes you.” Shiro kissed Hunks lips lightly and closed his eyes. “Goodnight Hunk. I love you” 

“Goodnight Shiro. Sleep well.” Hunk eyes slowly close and he falls into a dreamless state.

**Author's Note:**

> So First FanFic. And its like 2 years after this show lol. Any way. I started a 2nd part should I also post that? Anyway Hope you enjoyed. Peace!


End file.
